Friendly Freaks
by rachealninja10
Summary: Yukia Fujiwara is the new kid in Norrisville high. Here you'll see through her eyes what an interesting and creepy place it is. (JulianxOC requested by Nightmare Kohona no insult is meant by the term freaks) NOT love at first sight!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_Yukia's POV is going to be used throughout the fic, so I'll only put it up here. I don't own RC9GN, Yukia –she's Nk's-, or the romance/ new girl part of the plot. So basically, I own nothing except the computer that I'm using to write this. Happy reading everyone!_**

It was my first day of school. I rushed to get ready, since I didn't want to have a bad first impression. I put on my favorite outfit, a black shirt with dark jeans, and brushed through my raven hair. Looking up, I noticed my reflection and my red eyes glared back at me. Maybe I'd stay near the back so that they wouldn't notice as much.

As I walked towards the school, I was afraid of what they'd think of me. I walked to the office to retrieve my schedule so that I could head to class. The receptionist waved me over.

"You must be the new girl." she said looking through her files. "Here it is. Yukia Fujiwara right?"

I nodded silently, unsure of how to greet her.

"Here's your schedule, miss Fujiwara." the receptionist said as she handed me a slip of paper with a locker number, code, and class schedule on it.

"Thanks." I mumbled before I left.

I found my locker number easily. It was right next to a locker that was slightly open. I thought I could hear breathing from the other locker, but I ignored it. It could be someone's pet that they didn't want to leave at home or something. I put up the few things I brought and went to class.

The first few classes were okay. After being introduced in the first one I was pretty much ignored. I noticed that a few people had the same classes as me. One was a girl who had a Mexican accent. Another was a skinny guy wearing all purple with an adorable top hat. They never allowed hats at my old school, something about not wanting to promote gangs, but I saw a few people walk around with their hats today.

Lunch was the best- and worst- time for me on that first day. As soon as I walked into the Cafeteria a girl holding a camera and a microphone rushed up to me. Turning on the camera she turned it to face us and said, "Hey Norrisville High, this is H. Dubs bringing you the latest scoop on the newest member of our school."

She then proceeded to shove the microphone in my face. I shifted my hair into my face so they wouldn't notice my eyes.

"H-hi." I said before she took the microphone back.

"Aww, she's so shy. What's your name?" H. Dubs asked in a nicer, and a bit softer, tone.

"Yukia Fujiwara." I said softly.

"Well there you have it people. Please welcome Yukia to our school." H. dubs said.

Suddenly I heard cheering from all around me. I looked up to see almost the entire cafeteria was clapping. Some were looking at a screen on the wall that was broadcasting whatever else H. Dubs was about to announce. The cheering stopped when she went on to her next discussion and I got into the lunch line.

After I got my lunch, I looked around for a seat. Almost all of them were taken except for a few at the middle table and a couple with a group that appeared to be playing a game. I headed for the middle table and was about to sit down when the orange haired person sitting there started talking.

"Hey! You can't just sit there. We claimed this table at the beginning of the year."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said, starting to walk away.

"Wait." said the Purple haired one sitting across from the orange haired one. "You can sit here."

"N-no, it's f-fine." I stuttered as I walked away. I could still hear their conversation.

"What the Juice Howard? You were being a total shoob back there!" I heard the purple haired one's voice say.

"Listen Cunningham, her not knowing the basics in table grabbing isn't our fault. Besides, her eyes were freaking me out." The other one, Howard I guess, said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked the group at the last table available.

"Go ahead." said a girl with a baton.

"We are always glad to have new members." said the guy at the end of the table.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down.

As I ate I observed the group. There was a clown, a mexican guy, the girl with the baton, and the guy with the cute hat.

"Welcome to Der Monster Klub!" the Guy with the cute hat announced. "I'm Julian, and these fine people are Juggo, Dave, and Theresa."

I smiled. Maybe being the new girl wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days in school were hectic. Apparently I had gotten there on the good day of the week.

On Thursday a band kid named Bucky turned into a monster. Plus, on Friday a giant robolizzard attacked the school. Not to mention I had to get caught up in everything that the rest of the school already knew.

Still there were some perks. I found out that Julian had the locker next to mine. Apparently he liked to hang there. I got to sit with actual people at lunch. I guess that I sort of have a group of friends, and Theresa invited me to come to her house for a makeover party. I may not be much for makeovers, but at least I found some people who weren't afraid to talk to me. They treated me like I was an average person.

Oh, and the girl I knew as H Dubs was actually named Heidi Weinerman. She's apparently the school's news reporter. Some of her stories were interesting, and as long as she wasn't putting my face on camera I'm fine with her.

Anyway, Theresa told me to bring some different outfits of mine to see what she could do with me. I looked in my closet. Most of the stuff I had was black or a darker color. I decided to bring the red dress that my mother insisted I wear every Valentine's Day even though I never had a date. I also brought my dark purple tee shirt with a paint splatter design and the only pare of light colored skinny jeans- they were teal- that I would actually wear.

I walked over to their house, which is only three blocks away. When I knocked on the door Julian answered it.

"You live here?" I asked after re-checking the address that Theresa gave me.

"Yes. Oh, you're here for Theresa' makeover party aren't you? Please come in." he said before opening the door more and stepping aside.

Their house was huge! It seemed to be in a gothic or Victorian style with a spiral staircase in the next room. As I admired the house further Theresa came running down the steps.

"Hey Yukia! Glad to see you here! everyone else is upstairs already. I'm getting some snacks and then I'll show you the way." She said before dashing into the kitchen.

When she came back she glared at Julian and said, "Remember this is a girls only party. So, I'm not doing your hair again bro."

I followed her wondering what that was about. Who else is here? It makes sense that Theresa and Julian were related though. I could see the resemblance. When we got upstairs Theresa introduced me to the other girls. Apparently they were on a baton twirling team together.

"Okay, everyone put out what you brought to dress up in." one of the girls said.

They each took a turn showing what they had brought. Since I was new to this sort of thing I was last. They ahhed when I pulled out the red dress. One of the girls looked at the tag to see what size it was.

"What company is this?" she asked pointing out the Dress Shed label.

"I-it's just the D-dress S-shed. Y-you don't have one here?"

"Well, we do have a McMisses store at the McFist Mall." she replied. "Still, I haven't seen anything like this before."

As I pulled out the second outfit that I brought I wondered why everything had a 'Mc' in front of it here. The other day I had gone out to eat and ended up at a McCafe. On my way there I saw a McMens and a McBakez. I even heard someone talking about their new pair of McKicks at school the other day. I'll ask Theresa about it later.

"Would you stop staring at me like that? You're creeping me out." one of the girls said. I blinked and looked at the girl.

"S-sorry." I said. "I tend to stare at random things when I'm thinking."

One of the other girls giggled and muttered something about 'having found a match for Julian'.

Soon we took turns getting dressed in an outfit picked by the other girls. Since I was the same size as Theresa, I ended up in a brown, zebra print dress that made me feel like a tree. The green eye makeup didn't help.

Theresa ended up in my red dress with only mascara on her face. How she convinced them that she didn't need makeup, I'll never know. Mostly, because I was too freaked out about what they did to me to pay attention.I washed off the makeup as soon as I could without insulting the 'artist' who applied it to my face.

When the girls were leaving I heard a few of them talk about me. Apparently one of them was the one I stared at when I was deep in thought.

"With those eyes of hers it felt like she was staring right into the depths of my soul." she said.

"I bet she's a vampire." another added.

"Then she's even more of a match for Julian." one replied.

I tuned out most of the conversation but something started bugging me. Why did they keep saying that I was perfect for Julian? I've only known him for a few days. By now I already knew he was a bit of an outcast, but that didn't phase me.

I grew up being an outcast. After a certain period of time all the things that they say behind your back don't hurt you. Still there was a nagging feeling of curiosity and something else that I couldn't explain at the time that their word stirred in me. I pushed it back to ponder it later. I stopped to talk to Theresa before I left.

"Hey, Theresa?" I started.

"Don't pay attention to them, Yukia. They like to gossip." she said.

"Well, a-actually I was going to ask about so-something else." I said.

"Really? What is it?" she asked surprised.

"What's with this one logo everywhere and Mc being before everything that you can buy?"

"Oh, that's the McFist logo. Hannibal McFist pretty much owns the town and most of the shops. He's a Gazzilionair. The only place that I don't think he owns is Greg's Game Hole downtown. Haven't you heard of him?"

"Well, my dad is his employee now, so I have heard of him, but I never thought that one person could actually rule an entire town. I never even heard of his products until I moved here and that's only because of my dad's job."

"Yeah, well… wait… How many McFist products do you own?" Theresa asked.

"Um… none really." I replied.

"We need to set up a shopping day. Girl if you're going to be a resident of Norrisville, you have to dress like you belong here."

"Bu-"

"No buts, it'll be fun. Just you and me okay?" Theresa looked at me in a way that said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I-I guess it would be alright." I answered nervously.

"Great, we'll set up the day later."she said almost excitedly.

I went home and thought to myself. What did I just get myself into? Randomly the next thought was, Where did Julian get his lunch chair?


End file.
